


She must be special

by AllTheWorldsACage (HeyDreichInTheCradle)



Category: Hitman (Video Games), Hitman: Absolution
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyDreichInTheCradle/pseuds/AllTheWorldsACage
Summary: The day the card arrived was the day Victoria's world ended.The main part of this fic takes place after the events of the most recent Hitman season (so currently Patient Zero.)Victoria and Diana both feature pretty heavily in this but AO3 wouldn't let me add them.





	She must be special

Chapter One

* * *

The first card arrived on her birthday. It was the end of August and Victoria had retired to her balcony with a slice of strawberry cake and her headphones a few hours before.

Staring at the glinting water, it was easy to forget where she had come from and for the moment she was glad enough to pretend she was a normal teenager celebrating her fithteenth birthday by relaxing with the new Cassandra Snow book she had received as a present from Diana. 

The sun was setting when 47 arrived. She heard the sound of Diana's shoes faintly against the stairs and quickly unplugged her headphones " The noise will burst your eardrums" and scarfed down the last quarter of her slightly dry cake. She was still chewing the last crumbs when Diana strolled onto the balcony and beckoned her inside before disappearing into the lounge, her loose black dress swaying in the wind. 

 

 

47 was standing by the bar, and to Victoria's delight, behind him stood several presents. A few years ago, she would have run straight at him without hesitation, but now she was awkward, acutely aware she was now a young lady-by Diana's terms anyway.  
"Happy birthday." His words were said in 47's familiar monotone but his eyes held a slight warmth as he gazed intently at her. Diana clapped her perfectly manicured hands, breaking the silence.  
"Let's get started, shall we? "  
47 was always good with presents, picking things up here and there on his travels, and this time was no different. She got a large Cassandra Snow poster, signed by Craig Black himself-causing Diana to grimace slightly,perhaps at the thought of all the blu-tack that would soon be covering Victoria's room at this rate; a new pair of dark blue Nikes; the newest IPhone, only out in Japan; a black turtleneck and best of all, a shiny new Macbook.  
"Thanks." Her words sounded callous after what 47 had just given her, she could only hope her smile told him what she couldn't say in front of the security guards that were unsubtly eavesdropping from the floor above.

Diana and 47 exchanged a look and Victoria quietly slid upstairs to her room, it was only about nine and dinner would be served later, she would have time to talk then.  
Her room was small and cozy and all her friends loved it, at least if their love for sleepovers was anything to go by. The walls were covered in assorted posters and her sports kits and books were all neatly hidden in a large metal cupboard, a revision guide stuck to the corkboard above her desk.  
Sitting down on her bed, she felt a small lump under her.Reaching out to see what it was, expecting another of her stuffed animals, she was surprised to see a card. Happy Birthday was written across the front in bright red comic sans. Her favorite colour. She didn't remember opening the card that morning but she was so exited she might have overlooked it. She began to read the inside and her heart stopped cold, a fear that she hadn't felt since escaping from The Lab seeping into her veins.  
Dear our lovely Victoria,  
Have a wonderful birthday, we look forward to seeing you in due course.  
Your loving fathers.  



End file.
